Villain Chronicles Part 1 - Jafar
by Animecheetah
Summary: One shot alternate ending to the first Aladdin movie, where Jafar wins the final battle. Rated T for the single swear word used.


**Animecheetah**: I wrote this because the villains actually have potential to win against the Heroes, but they ultimately fail. Well, not this time. This alternate ending to the first Aladdin Movie will show you how Jafar could have actually won against Aladdin because (lets face it) on occasion evil does indeed win against good.

* * *

The Villain Chronicles: Part 1 – Jafar

_Aladdin's Defeat_

"You little fool," Jafar chuckled as his cobra body held Aladdin tightly in its grasp. Things were looking up for him today. He had the genie (with one wish left), the Kingdom of Agrabah & now this _street-rat_ would be out of the picture. All in all today was a good day for Jafar. As he continued to speak Jafar leaned closer to Aladdin's face, "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

"Squeeze him Jafar," Iago cheered, rubbing his wings together in anticipation. This was what he and Jafar had been waiting for: Aladdin's eternal demise. After the trouble they had gone through because of the street-rat, Iago was enjoying watching Jafar slowly kill Aladdin. From this point on, Agrabah and all its treasure would be theirs. How he loved the idea of being surrounded by piles, upon piles of treasure. "Squeeze him like a–" In his intense focus on Jafar and Aladdin, Iago hadn't noticed Genie come up next to him and suddenly shove him into a wall. The act knocks him out cold.

Aladdin struggled in vain to be free of the coils of Jafar's cobra body. Though it seemed his struggling just made it that much worse for him. Jafar seemed to enjoy making him suffer. Intense pain soared through his body from his shoulders down. His bones were being crushed, and soon he'd suffocate from the pressure. Aladdin needed to think of something and fast. Glancing first over to Jasmine he saw her barely holding on inside the hourglass. Desperately he shifted his gaze over to the Genie, who was watching hopelessly from the sidelines. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he hoped it would be enough to save them all. "You're not the most powerful being on Earth, the Genie is! He's more powerful than you'll ever be."

"The Genie…" Jafar muttered seeming genuinely shocked at this revelation, "…You're right. The Genies is much more powerful!" Jafar uncoiled his body from around Aladdin, his eyes locked onto the cowering Genie.

Aladdin wasted no time once he was free from Jafar's grasp. He scrambled to his feet and raced over to Jasmine's hourglass prison, picking up a sword along the way. The street-rat raised the sword above his head and brought it down upon the glass with as much strength as he could muster, despite the pain he still felt. Jafar had no doubt broken a few of his ribs. The glass shattered almost instantly, the sand pouring out like a giant wave. Frantically Aladdin searched for his love, digging through the sand. A moment later he found Jasmine's body. Quickly checking her pulse, Aladdin let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. The Princess, his lover, was alive. Her pulse was weak, but she still lived as Aladdin held her in his arms now.

"Aladdin's a bit punch drunk," Genie was rambling, lightly punching himself in the jaw with one of his hands. Though that didn't stop Jafar from wrapping his snake coils around the light blue Genie. "Too many hits with the snake, I think." Genie chuckled nervously feeling his masters coils wrap around his own body, leaving him no escape.

"For my third and final wish: I wish you, Genie, to be nothing more than a non-magic mortal." Jafar laughed manically as Genie's expression shifted to that of complete horror. Genie had no choice, but to grant his master's last wish. He felt the coils loosen around him, and felt his feet once more stand firmly on the floor. Genie could only watch as his skin shifted from a light blue to a tan color, and the gold armlets around his wrists and ankles fell to the floor with a loud clunk. Dejectedly Genie looked up at Jafar, who just laughed, "Now I _am_ the most powerful being on Earth!"

"Oh boy, do I have a headache…" Iago muttered as he came to and began to take in his surroundings. Damn, the Genie had hit him pretty hard. Getting to his feet he flew over to Jafar, his eyes falling onto the human Genie. "Where's the Genie Jafar?"

"He's that pathetic human before you, my dear Iago." Jafar replied as he once more shifted into human form. "That was my final wish. Now we have won."

"Good thinking Jafar," Iago complimented, landing on Jafar's shoulder.

"Indeed."

"Not so fast Jafar, you still have me to deal with!" Aladdin shouted once more picking up the sword he'd used to break the hourglass. He laid Jasmine's unconscious body gently on the sand covered floor before standing and pointing the sword at Jafar in challenge. "I will not give up."

"A pity," Jafar sighed and motioned for the street rat to come at him. "Let's end this Street-rat."

"Gladly," Aladdin muttered and he charged Jafar head on, though the sorcerer merely sidestepped and hit Aladdin in the back of the head with his snake-headed staff. Aladdin staggered momentarily before collapsing to the floor unconscious. Blood began pooling shortly afterwards around Aladdin's head. Genie went to him then, pressing his hand against the wound on his friend's skull. He felt so powerless as a mere mortal man. Sure, he'd wanted freedom from the rules of a genie's life, but not like this. He'd never wanted to be mortal, just a free genie. That way he'd still have his magic to aid him, but fate had decided to be cruel this night. Fate was cruel not only to him, but to his friend and all of Agrabah.

* * *

**Animecheetah**: So, how'd you all like it?


End file.
